Rumor Has It
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Ensemble of all Port Charles kids, aged. Contains BrenSon, DanLu, Ethan/Kristina.


**Another new story. This is totally not ClauSon though. This is an ensemble of all the kids of Port Charles, but it's 2025. This is more of just an intro and it will get better. There aren't any definitive couples as of yet. But JaSam do have a little girl and so do Ethan/Kristina. DanLu has a little boy and the rest will be explained as we go. More characters will be added to the mix as we go. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Lucas Jonathan Corinthos wasn't afraid of anything. His father had enemies that he had stared down on many occasions, just like he had watched Uncle Jason do when he was younger. His mother's father- his grandfather- was in an insane asylum and he never failed to visit him every month just to remind himself of the dangers of his business, well his father's business technically. No he wasn't afraid of anything.<p>

Except his best friend, Josslyn Jacks.

His parents found it hysterical that he was afraid of her, but they were the only ones who knew. Joss was exactly like Aunt Carly in every way, shape and form; he wondered where Uncle Jax had even contributed to Joss. But she was also exactly like his mom and that intrigued him a bit. She was older than him by two whole days, she was born on his mother's birthday and she held it over his head at all times. But he was more mature than she was. He was the one who had saved her from countless arrests because of his quick thinking. Any time she was in trouble, he was her guy. It was said a countless number of times that Lucas and Joss were just like Uncle Jason and Aunt Carly and oh man his mom hated that.

His parents had divorced when he was three years old and when he would go over to his dad's house there was never anything to do so he would go over to Joss' house. They became quick friends, especially since they had known one another their entire lives. His parents had pictures of him being in the hospital nursery right next to Joss. To him it was funny how far they went back. At first his mom had hated the fact that the entire time he was supposed to be spending at his father's house was spent at Joss' house. He knew how much their mothers hated one another. It never stopped them and soon both Carly and Claudia accepted it.

It was hard to believe that was thirteen years ago. He and Joss were inseparable over the years, but once they had both reached what their parents called the "double digit" ages (which was ten and up) their sleepovers ended. At first the two did not understand but now Lucas looks back to those days and laugh so would Joss. They were best friends. Her mom was like a second mom and his mom was like her second mom. He had looked at many girls with lust filled eyes and let's get real here he could've had any one of them, but he had never looked at Joss like that. It wasn't like she was like a sister to him, but he just never though about her in a sexual content as his bogus friends called it.

His male friends were all idiots if he were to be completely honest and for whatever reason it had bothered him that Joss had dated all of them. But then again he had dated all of her friends. But now Joss was dating Alec, his supposed half brother. It didn't make much sense to him since he shared no blood with the older boy and he didn't care to. His dad hadn't even adopted him like he had adopted Michael. Dante, Michael, Kristina and Morgan were his real siblings. He had always lived to believe that Brenda had stolen his father away from his mother, even though it wasn't the case. He was good at harboring resentment.

It was just one of his _many _talents.

That exact day Joss had called him, crying, so they decided to meet at their normal spot on the docks. The second he got there, Joss ran straight into his open arms and they stayed like this for a long time. He waited until her cries had died down to release her from his protective grasp. They sat on their normal bench and he waited for her explanation. He never had to voice what he wanted around her, she just knew.

"Alec."

She spoke the one word that automatically made his head want to explode. He almost felt bad about how much he hated his "brother".

"What did he do this time? Did he forget your five month anniversary or something?"

She turns her head away from him as she remembers their fight.

"_How come you don't look at me the way you look at my brother?"_

"_You don't have any brothers."_

_She knew how much Lucas hated being called his brother._

"_Yes I do. You're so freakin' dumb. Or you're just playing dumb. I'm talking about Lucas."_

"_I don't look at him in a special way. He's my best friend."_

"Joss, hey. What did he do to you?"

"It's nothing really. It's stupid. I'm just over reacting like mom does."

"You never call me crying over nothing."

"_You look at him the way you're supposed to look at me. What's going on with him and you? You two bed buddies or something?"_

_She whips her head around to give him a look._

"_Lucas is my best friend."_

"_Well you can become bed buddies if you wanna, you know? Why don't you just date him? I mean Emma and I we're pretty close and our moms actually like one another so it would probably work better."_

"_Do you want to date Emma, huh? Why don't you just do it, then? Dump me and date her."_

_She challenges because in her mind he would never leave her for the likes of Emma Drake._

"_I already am dating her, Josslyn."_

"Alec cheated on me with Emma Drake."

Lucas had always been confused on the relationship he was supposed to have with Emma Drake. The Corinthos part of him was supposed to love the Drakes, but his mom had never been a huge fan of Robin or Patrick. Plus Aunt Carly never, ever got along wit Robin. Now Emma was the reason his best friend was hurting, so it got even more confusing.

"I knew he was going to hurt you, from the very beginning. Look are you going to be okay? Because I have to take care of something."

She looked confused but nodded anyway. For one of the first times in her life she didn't know what Lucas Corinthos was about to do.

"Yeah go ahead."

He leans down to kiss her cheek. And runs off to his red mustang. One good part of your father feeling guilty about never being around was that he always gave the most expensive gifts.

* * *

><p>He walked into his father's house like he owned the place. One day he would, one day he would run his father's business. It was rightfully his anyways. Since the Zacchara and Corinthos' organizations joined together and he was one of both the organization belonged to him. His father looked up to him from his desk chair when he walked into the living room.<p>

"Hey son."

"Hey dad. Brenda home?"

"Nope. Just me and Alec today."

"He upstairs?"

"What's this about, Lucas?"

"Dad, is Alec upstairs?"

"Yes. Do you need him down here?"

"Yeah and I need you to go somewhere. Go in the kitchen and cook or something."

"Okay, son. Alec come down here please!"

He claps Lucas on the shoulder and then moves as quickly as possible to the kitchen. Lucas hears foot steps and sees Alec appear. A sly smile appears on the older boy's face.

"Figured you'd stop by as soon as Joss got a hold of you. You bang her yet? Take advantage of her being weak."

Lucas doesn't even know what he's doing before his knuckles come in contact with the boy's cheek, making his neck snap. Alec tries to strike back but Lucas stops him. He trained in martial arts for years and he knows how to protect himself. Once Alec looks stunned enough, Lucas shoves him into the wall it creates a distinctive _bang_.

"How could you cheat on Joss? All she ever did was want to be with you and you messed with her heart and her head! I hate you!"

Alec shoves back.

"I don't really care if you like me or not, because you know what? I won. My mom and I _won_. The second we came rolling into town, dad dropped you and your _skanky _mom so fast. You wanna know why you have a car and live in such a nice house? Because dad feels bad that he couldn't love your bitch of a mother or you."

Lucas thinks on this one and hits him square in the nose, the blood starts rushing almost immediately.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you dare talk about my mom like that. This is for my mom and Joss."

He rears back and brings his fist full force. Aiming at his gut, Alec is situated on his back side in seconds. Lucas soon hears his father's foot steps. Lucas looks at him and sees the _horrified _expression on his face.

"What did you do to your brother?"

Lucas feels like he's going to explode.

"He's not my brother damn it! He shares no blood with me."

"Neither does….Michael." Alec heaves.

"But dad adopted Michael. You weren't good enough to adopt." Lucas spat at him.

No way was Alec going to insult his mother and his best friend without getting shot at. If he had an actual gun he wouldn't know what to do.

"Lucas stop it!"

At that very moment Brenda walks into the room and kneels beside her son. She shoots her stepson a dirty look.

"What did you do to him?"

"He made me mad so I smacked him a few times."

Lucas watches as Brenda tends to her son and babies him the way only a mother could.

"I'm out of here."

Sonny stands and grabs his son by the arm.

"You just beat the crap out of your brother, we need to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk to you about anything anymore! You chose them over me and mom. I don't ever want to see you again."

He opens up the door to find his mother standing there.

"Hey! What's going on?"

She says as she grabs her son's arm, just as Sonny had done moments ago.

"This day just keeps getting better." Brenda mutters.

Claudia smirks but moves past it and points at Alec.

"What did he do to my son?"

Lucas smiled because finally someone was on his side.

"What did he do to Lucas? Do you see Alec? The real question is what did Lucas do to him." Brenda says with an edge on her voice.

Claudia shakes her head.

"I'm pretty positive I wasn't talking to you first off. Secondly my son is upset about something your son said so obviously we have a problem here."

"Yeah we do have a problem because he cheated on Joss with Emma Drake and then he called you a skank and I wasn't going to stand for either of those things." Lucas informed them all.

He watches as his father's face turns from confused to mad.

"You did what…?"

"You heard me, dad, he cheated on Joss. She's upset and he caused it."

Lucas grits his teeth so he can hold back his impending anger. He then turns his head toward Brenda, a menacing look plays on his eyes.

"Your son is _not _the precious, good boy you think he is. If I find him near Joss or if he says another derogatory thing toward my mom, you won't just be finding him a little bit beat up."

Claudia throws her arm around her son to stop him from moving forward to threaten Brenda and Alec even further. She's surprised how much he really is like Sonny in the way of intimidating people. This was exactly how Sonny acted at many mob summits when they were still together.

"Lucas go to my car, you're not driving home, and wait for me there."

"Mom, I'm not leaving you with them."

"Lucas Jonathan Corinthos, go, now."

He groans in protest before leaving the room. Brenda sends Alec upstairs before speaking.

"You need to control your son."

Claudia's mouth opens wide, but then she closes it to think. She personally doesn't want to piss off her ex-husband and create more bad blood between them. At least for the sake of Lucas.

"I need to control my son? How bout you control yours so that he doesn't become a cheating asshole. Hmmm? How's that sound? Because as far as I can see my son, actually mine and Sonny's son was acting just like Sonny by protecting his best friend. So how about you back off and gain control of your son before you come after mine."

"You know what I think, Claudia?"

The idea that Sonny is in the room is completely abandoned by both women. This is their rivalry that they have been living since Lucas and Alec were born and they were certain it would never die.

"You think? I didn't know that. So let's hear your brilliant idea."

"I think you're just jealous that the second Alec and I rolled into town Sonny dropped you on your pathetic ass along with your son. And then you taught Lucas to hate me and my son so you could win at least a portion."

"But you see Brenda that's where you're wrong because Sonny never dropped me or Lucas. And I think you're jealous that all the men you have ever truly loved have had children with other women. I mean let's look at this. Carly, Alexis, Olivia and I have all had a child or two by Sonny, then there's Carly again who had a child with Jax, and then there's Sam who had a child with Jason. You'll never be at the top of their lists all because of that. So get over it."

Claudia looks at her ex and smiles her sweet smile.

"We need to talk about Lucas later so stop by when you're done with," She shifts her eyes to look at Brenda, "That."

She confidently strides out of the place not a care in the world. Leaving Brenda rolling her eyes and Sonny very confused about what just happened here.

* * *

><p>Lucas was in the passenger side waiting for her. Max and Milo had already driven his car home. He was still fuming and he knew he would need to go talk to Morgan later. Morgan was the only one completely objective about Alec. Michael couldn't personally stand the kid, Dante had this fascinating complex with him because he was Brenda's kid, and Kristina was in Australia with Ethan and their kid so there was no way of contacting her.<p>

"So how did you find me?"

He asks his mom when she gets in the car.

"Joss called Kat because she was worried; she didn't know where you had gone and Kat called me."

Kat, short for Kathryn, was his sister who was four years younger than he was. She was his mom's kid with Nikolas Cassadine, just another one of her relationships that didn't work. As a child he had never known she was even dating the guy, but when she turned up pregnant and his dad wasn't his baby sister's dad he figured it out.

"I didn't mean to worry you or Kat or Joss, but Alec needed to be taken care of."

He takes not of the fearful expression on his mother's face as she tries to keep her focus on the road.

"What mom..?

"You sound so much like your father and I know I used to say that the business was rightfully yours, but I want more for you. I want you to college and get a normal career."

"Mom, I don't want that normal boring life. My entire life I have wanted to do this and I will no matter what. I'm not fit to live a normal life, because I've never been a normal kid."

She shakes her head at him. She doesn't want this for him anymore, she never really did, but it just kind of happened that way. Her son had always been a determined kid. He's top of his class even as only a sophomore, starting point guard on the basketball team, and she knows every single girl wants to be his girl friend. Her boy was just a general over achiever.

"Fine, we'll talk about this after you graduate. I think Kat is going over to Joss' house to hang out with Kenzie and Cait so I could take you too."

Kenzie (her real name was McKenzie) was Jason and Sam's daughter and Cait (her real name was Caitlin) was Carly and Jax's younger daughter. All of them were the same age and surprisingly all best friends. Kat and Kenzie were much closer though because Claudia and Sam were best friends which made it easier to hang out. Lucas loved all of them, though, and he knew one day he would beating up their boyfriends too.

"That sounds great mom. You know I know you and Aunt Carly don't get along and really don't like each other, but thanks for letting me and Joss be friends."

"Sweetie, there was never any controlling you two. You were next to one another in the hospital when you were born. You were destined to be friends."

* * *

><p>He rolled his eyes at his sister who was talking loudly from the back seat. He wasn't really sure where she got all her loudness because neither his mom or Nik was loud so it made no sense. He felt a gentle slap reach the back of his head so he turned to face her.<p>

"What the heck?"

"Were you listening, Luke?"

"Well I generally never listen to you."

She laughs and then shoves him as best she possibly can from the back seat. He tries to shove back but all the cuts and bruises on his hands start to bleed.

"Shit." He mutters.

"Lucas!" His mother yells at him for cursing.

"I'm sorry, but my hands are bleeding."

She pulls up to Carly's house and they all walk into the house together. Lucas shoves his hands into his pockets when they walk in. Kenzie and Cait are already there sitting on the couch, eating frozen pizzas. Joss is standing behind the couch, watching the TV. Kat immediately runs and sits by her friends and starts to eat the pizza they warmed up for her. Josslyn looks up and see Lucas, a smile instantly appears on her face. She runs and hugs him, by responding to the hug she sees his hands.

"What the heck happened to you Luke?"

He shifts his eyes as he feels all eyes in the room on him.

"I kind of used Alec as a punching bag."

Her eyes grow wide.

"Okay, I am never telling you anything again if you're going to use all my exes as punching bags."

"Nah it was pretty fun."

She playfully smacks his arm and then starts to tug him toward the upstairs' part of the house.

"See you later, Auntie Claudia! I'm going to bandage up your son!"

Claudia lets out a small laugh at the young girl. Joss wanted to be a nurse when she got older and she was going to get a lot of experience if she hung out with Lucas enough. She's still smiling to herself as Carly walks into the room.

"Hey, you wanna hang around? I think Sam's coming over and we could have like a girl's night."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, sure. Why not."

Their kids will be best friends for two or more years, she should probably learn to at least tolerate the woman.

"Alright. Cait, Kat, Kenzie upstairs to Cait's room now please."

The three girls run upstairs as Sam walks in to the room and all three sit.

"You bring Luke?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, he's upstairs with Joss. He beat up Alec today."

Carly and Sam both look surprised.

"Because he cheated on Joss?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. It's funny how he is exactly like Sonny. It's scary actually. You know once those two graduate their friendship will probably end though, right?"

Carly shakes her head sadly.

"Joss is going to California for school and let's face it Lucas is going to stay here and fight Sonny for a position in the mob."

* * *

><p>Once Josslyn gets Lucas' hands bandaged, they sit on her bed sitting in a silence. It was almost calming for the two of them.<p>

"So I've been thinking about how to get back at Alec."

"Why doesn't it surprise me? What's the plan?"

"Be my boyfriend."


End file.
